Along My Highway
by Forgotten-Kioku-no-Reimei
Summary: Rated just to be safe. What happens when you mix beer, heavy rain, a dark deserted road and bad luck? A hard lesson. pretty short. Im having trouble with the htmls...grrr


**Along My Highway**  
**Song Fic:** Remember Me This Way by Jordon Hill(?)  
**A/N:** The story switches back and forth between Inu and Kag!! It might be a little confusing.  
_flashback_  
song lyrics(centered)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha…yet.. I will though. You wait and see! I have 8 whole dollars saved up!!

----------------------------------------------------------------  
The party had just ended and he was too cool to wait. The keys weighed heavy in his pocket, wanting nothing more than to find themselves back in the ignition, where they belonged. His car sped off into the night, leaving nothing more than a cloud of dust behind. Another storm threatened to hit any minute.

Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down...  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time we fall  
You're the best friend that I found

Her heels clicked on the cement, which was wet from the periodic showers and another storm was minutes away. She could barely contain her excitement, absolutely sure that he would love whatever she would buy. Turning the ignition, the car pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. The note she left read, _"Went to the store! I know you'll love it! Be back soon! Love, K"_.

I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay… 

The radio banged against the car and his eardrums. The road was slippery and caused the car to slid more than it might have already been. He had one too many shots to be driving in these conditions, but he could handle it. He was a hanyou; half demon. This was nothing, or so he thought.

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
If life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way

Rain was pounding against her windshield, it was nearly impossible to see. She hoped Inuyasha, her boyfriend, didn't get caught in the storm. The road Kagome traveled was the only way into town. It was dark, winding and lonely. Kagome loved living out in the country, but she hated traveling at night because the town was so far and her next door neighbor was 5 miles away. Her car made it's way around the bend. She gasped.

I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever-more a part of me and everywhere  
I'll always care… 

He weaved his way down the dark, lonely and winding road. The storm had kicked up, making his already blurred vision worse. The constant sound of pounding rain began to wear against his nerves, he slammed against the accelerator causing his beer to pour onto his lap. As the car began to make its way around the bend, he lost control. Another pair of headlights caught Inuyasha's attention, but there was nothing he could do. He was incredibly intoxicated, the roads were slippery and he had no control of the car. Sounds of twisting metal and shattering glass wasdeafening. The two cars became intertwined and rolled together, ejecting their drivers.Inuyasha and Kagomeflew over the guard rail and rolled down the hill, they were still conscious at the time.

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
If life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
And if you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way 

_It was mid-autumn in the feudal era, the nights were becoming longer and the days more beautiful. The leaves had changed from green to yellow, red, orange and brown and scattered themselves along the grass. Shippo was at a nearby tree annoying the hell out of Inuyasha; Kagome and Miroku were picking apples; Sango and Lady Kaede were working in the garden.  
"Inuyasha! Come down and join us!" Kagome smiled up at him with a basket full of apples in her arms. Everyone watched out of the corner of their eyes. This was sure to end upbeing another "Kagome-Inuyasha" moment.  
"Feh. Why should I?" the golden-eyed hanyou snapped. "Because it'll be fun and it's not healthy to isolate yourself from everyone all the time."  
"I do not! And so what if I want to be by myself?! I'll do what I want!"  
"Inuyasha…" his heart stopped, he knew what was coming. "No! Kagome don't! Don't you dare! Nooo!" "SIT!" The group broke into laughter when their hanyou kissed the earth, yet again. A favorite pastime amongst all, even Inuyasha. It reminded him that Kagome was still around and that she still cared._

And I'll be right their by your shoulder, watching you  
I'll be right their by your side, all you do  
And I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
You just believe… 

The two came to rest at the bottom of the hill,Kagome crawled to Inuyasha and collasped against him.It appeared as if they had fallen asleep in an embracing. They lost conciousness soon afterward. The rain engraved itself in the crimson stains and black paste that covered them. Somewhere along the way down, the two slipped into a blissful sleep, never to wake up. Perhaps it was better that it was Kagome he hit. Perhaps if either one had waited just one second longer things would have been different. Perhaps not. No one had used the road since the accident, so another, more convenient road had been built. The story had been told day after day, year after year for decades now. The legend of "that stormy night" and how the two continue to live on, together, along that road. There have been numerous accounts of the furry eared man and the long haired maiden along the deserted road. Warning by-passers of the dangerous that lay ahead. So if your ever out traveling by the open Tokyo country-side, be sure to make a stop along their road. Kagome and Inuyasha don't get that many visitors anymore.

I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
If life will just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
And if you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Ooo…  
This way 

_"Inuyasha…SIT!"_  
------------------------------------------

A/N: I do not support Drinking and Driving in any way!! Its stupid and wrong! I know all of you know better than do throw your lives away at something like that!! Don't drink and drive or drive while under the influence of anything for that matter!! Does Tokyo have a country-side? Oh well, it does now! Sorry if this was confusing! I hadn't written anything in a while and I really wanted to get this up. Hope you liked it! Sorry about any spelled or grammatical errors! MirXsan4eva…Thank you soo much for staying true!! R&R!


End file.
